Angelica Pickles gets punishments
Cast Emma as Angelica pickles Kate as Charlotte pickles Dave as drew pickles and kiawe Simon as professor kukui Brian as Sophocles Julie as Mallow Kayla as Lana Princess as lillie and Azura young guy as ash ketchum and Harold Transcript Professor kukui: okay class, today we will be doing a test on The Muppet Show Angelica Pickles: good evening ladies and gentlemen! And welcome to the show, please welcome, professor kukui! (Ash ketchum and his classmates became shocked) Professor kukui: Angelica, how dare you welcome my class to the show and present me, you know your not the host, that is it, i'm calling drew and charlotte, you three year old troublemaker! (At home) Drew pickles: Angelica, how dare you present professor kukui, that's it, your grounded for life! Professor kukui: now we will 10 punishments, 1st punishment, you will not watch Nickelodeon shows ever again Drew Pickles: 2nd punishment, we will get Harold to break up with you Angelica Pickles: not my boyfriend! (Harold comes) Harold: hello drew, Charlotte, kukui, ash, Lillie, Lana, mallow, Sophocles, kiawe, i'm harold, angelica pickles's boyfriend, what do you guys want? Drew pickles: Harold, can you break up with my daughter? Harold: why? Lillie: because, she presented professor kukui since he was the teacher Harold: Angelica, I'm so mad at you, that's it, we're breaking up and I will find a better girl than you to marry, so, goodbye! (Harold leaves) Sophocles: 3rd punishment, closing your YouTube account for making fake DVD openings Angelica Pickles: no! Not my account! Computer: do you want to close your account? (Sophocles clicked yes) Computer: account closed! Kiawe: 4th punishment, I will put your computer on fire with a z move (Kiawe puts the computer on fire) Lana: 5th punishment, cold showers Angelica Pickles: help! I'm cold! Mallow: 6th punishment, eat gross food Angelica Pickles: I'm fat Lillie: 7th punishment, getting fit (Angelica Pickles runs fast while fat) Professor kukui: 8th punishment, calling viacom to block those nickelodeon channels Angelica Pickles: no! Don't block them Professor kukui: too bad (The channels are now blocked) Professor kukui: 9th punishment, we will sing under the Alolan sun, AKA the theme from pokemon sun and moon series for the second time Angelica Pickles: not under the Alolan sun Ash ketchum: too bad, now let's begin our theme song, take it kukui! Professor kukui: I could get used to this on heat on my skin I can feel everyday I'm a little bit stronger I only wish each day was longer Yeah! Kiawe and Sophocles: now we're having fun in the sun Lillie, Lana and mallow: the Alolan sun Ash ketchum and professor kukui: week after week It's just like we're on vacation Professor kukui: Yeah! Ash ketchum, Lillie, Lana, mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: our journeys begun Friends till the end Number one's our destination Professor kukui, ash ketchum, Lillie, Lana, mallow, Sophocles and kiawe: under the Alolan sun Pokemon! Charlotte pickles: last punishment, Azura is going to kill you. Azura, kill Angelica with your blessed lance! (Azura appears) Azura: prepare to die! (Back at pokemon school) Professor kukui: class, I am so proud of you Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series